


I'd Be Better

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: You and Sam watch Dean flirt with a waitress.





	I'd Be Better

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what happened when I saw this gifset on my dash, but I made myself sad, so now I have to make you all sad, too. Bwahahaha!!!

> _(Gif credit to @thingstielsthings on Tumblr)_

* * *

 

Sam’s sigh is only eclipsed in intensity by your eye roll.

“I can’t believe I ever fell for that,” you grouse, giving Dean and his current conquest a scowl.

“It is pretty cringe-worthy,” Sam agrees, then realizes what he’s basically saying about you and stammers a backpedal. “I-I mean…it’s not the worst, you know… You didn’t… I mean, you weren’t, you know….”

Putting a hand over one of his to calm him, you give him a grateful smile. “Calm down, I know I was stupid back then and I’m okay with that. I’m smarter, now.”

His smile is genuine, but sad. “Yeah, but he’s not. You deserve better.”

The slice of pain in your heart wouldn’t be denied at Sam’s kind words. “I do. But I also know how to appreciate what I have. Just because we’re not exclusive…,” your voice trails off as you shrug and peer into your own coffee cup, trying to fool yourself into thinking you were happy as just Dean’s friend and occasional booty call.

Sam’s hand turns over and clasps yours. “I’d be better,” he mumbled, almost so quietly you couldn’t hear him.

But you did hear him.

Your eyes flew from your cup to his face, taking in the distress as he pretended he didn’t say what he just said. Squeezing his hand, you replied quietly, “I know.”

His eyes met yours, sharing the pain of wishing you felt for him what you felt for his brother. With sad smiles, you both let go of each other and went back to pretending you were happy with the way things were.


End file.
